Ranma, Akane, Tournament, Evil, and Demons
by Ice Phoenix10
Summary: Discontinued Temporarily. I have full sights on "I Love You" Right now and I can't find time to work on this until "I Love You" Is finished


THIS IS A FIC THAT'S COOL! I figure if I have more stories I'll get more reviews and I always like a good review NO FLAMES! My first Ranma fic so hope you enjoy it! I don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Ranma Saotome was training at the Tendo training hall. He whaled on the punching bag like an animal he had to get ready for the upcoming tournament at his school. Finally he punched a hole in the punching bag and the sand went out. "Damn 2 minutes" Ranma said looking at his timer. "Gotta try again," Ranma said putting up another bag. Akane went by the room Ranma was practicing in. He was training so hard he didn't even notice Akane. She walked away. Ranma had noticed her but he didn't say anything he just couldn't face her because they had a fight the other night and they hadn't spoken to each other since. Genma was determined to get Ranma and Akane together he just had to. Ranma really liked Akane he wondered if she liked him. She probably didn't but everybody has little secrets he wanted to talk to her he really did. But he just couldn't face her not yet.  
  
Akane was stirring her tea in the kitchen little tear drops splashed into her tea. She was sad and angry at the same time she was angry with Ranma and sad because she couldn't face him. Her tears grew and started to make her tea overflow a little bit. She had always been a bit fond of Ranma she couldn't let him know that he probably would burst out laughing. Ranma walked past the kitchen he saw Akane crying then he slipped out a "Sorry" but before Akane could see him he was gone. He had starting to cry a little bit in the hallway he thought about facing Akane but he couldn't. He was a coward if he couldn't if he could face her he just had to maybe he should take advantage of his engagement maybe he should start trying to be good to Akane maybe even kiss her a thing he tried but failed. After that he thought he was a complete drip. "I'm a cowardly bastard about the lowest thing you can get huh' Ranma thought. Now the school tournament was the last thing on his mind.  
  
The light shown through the shades on Akane's face. "She is cute when the light shows on her" Ranma said to himself. "I have to at least say good morning even have a little tea with her" Ranma said. Ranma walked into the kitchen. "Hello Akane" Ranma said. She looked at him and smiled and motioned for him to sit down. Ranma sat down. "Good morning" Akane said to Ranma. "You know Akane...." Ranma said. "Yes?" Akane said. "Actually it can wait" Ranma said. "Well it'll come back to you" Akane said. Until noon they sat talking and drinking tea. Genma came in the room. He was very quiet he didn't want to disturb them in there time of well being nice to each other. He had to gather up his courage to say something to Akane that he never had before. He had said Akane had 0 sex appeal but that was a complete and total lie. She had 100% sex appeal he couldn't help but look at her. He loved her ever since he saw her. He had to go to the school martial arts tournament at 9:00PM he was going against upper classmen in the tournament he was sure of it. He didn't know if he was going to learn something he was going to learn it the hard way.  
  
Ranma put up his fists and was ready to kill. His fight for love was starting. He destroyed the fighting course with extreme ease. A pool of blood had dripped from Ranma's mouth. He couldn't get out of the darkness in his mind he just destroyed and killed the course of its villagers. He couldn't stop thinking about Akane how he had a yearn to protect her and love her forever. His pupils had dilated a bit. He jumped into the air he plunged through the oxygen. The ringing noise of love, death, insanity, and hell rang through his mind. His mouth bled a bit more it was like his mind set fire. Causing him to bleed more his love and insanity for Akane grew and grew. He couldn't stop thinking twisted memories of death, love, and insanity memories he never had Akane's memories. He walked inside. Akane saw him. He fell on the floor unconscious. "Ranma!" Akane screamed running over to him.  
  
That's all for now I love to keep people in suspense you'll have to wait till next chapter HA, HA, HA!  
  
IcE pHoEnIx 


End file.
